Music War
by WriterGreenReads
Summary: Prussia decides to engage Austria in a war of the melodious variety.


**Random oneshot by me... I hope you like it.**

 **I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

It was almost never quiet in Austria's house.

Funny the way that worked, Prussia mused as he sauntered through the austere living room (uninvited of course). It was as though the nation who lived here couldn't stand the thought of silence filling these empty halls. So he played.

A rippling tremolo of notes flowed out of the music room's open doors. Prussia peeked in carefully. (It _was_ fun to rile Austria up and eventually get thrown out, but part of the fun was seeing how long that would take.) Sure enough, he caught sight of the dignified nation sitting at the grand piano that stood in the center of the room. Austria appeared to be completely engrossed in the music, his upper body gently swaying as his hands glided over the black and white keys.

Prussia ducked back out of sight again and leaned against the wooden door frame. He cocked his head with a slight grin of his face, listening to the piece. Definitely Mozart. Prussia had always found it immensely amusing that he could tell what mood the Austrian nation was currently in simply by what was being played. (And this was _not_ because he was always at Austria's house, no matter what Hungary says.)

Prussia's grin grew wider and evil. Now how to mess with him today… His eyes searched the adjacent room he was in, to fall on a familiarly shaped case in the corner. That would do.

As quietly as he could, Prussia opened the case and pulled out the sleek violin. Still grinning, he carefully plucked the strings, doing his best to keep it down so Austria wouldn't hear. Hearing no break in the music from the other room, he carefully pulled the bow across the strings in an easy manner, drawing a soft tone from the beautiful instrument. Prussia smirked in satisfaction. It was already tuned. Austria must have played it earlier today.

The albino nation paused as he listened for a break in the music. The piece was slowing down and taking on a dreamier quality. Wait for it… And… Now.

Prussia sent a wild challenging reel of Paganini towards the music room, his fingers flowing in the familiar pattern of the music. He stopped after a few bars, snorting with laughter at the sudden slip of notes from the other nation. There was a beat's worth of silence.

An irritated and precise flurry of notes answered. Prussia grinned. So it was back to Chopin, was it? He sent a delightfully pompous Tchaikovsky back with a flourish. This was shortly met with a _very_ loud and hectic Brahms. Prussia resisted the urge to cackle.

And so it continued. The small skirmish of sound quickly turned into a full blown musical war, with both combatants unwilling to give up any ground. Notes and rhythms flowed around the two of them, binding them both to where they were, completely caught up in the dueling melodies.

However, something changed.

Prussia was finishing a particularly fierce snatch of Vivaldi when another familiar song drifted into the end of his piece, somehow calming and surrounding his melody while transitioning into another at the same time. The albino nation paused, bow balanced in his fingertips with mild surprise. That was unexpected.

The music continued. Prussia narrowed his eyes, searching his memory for that particular song. That was… Beethoven, his Spring Sonata. He blinked. But that was a duet… As he processed the implications of that realization, the music shifted slightly, taking on an almost questioning feel.

Prussia hesitated for a moment. Then, deliberately, he came in on the right beat and started the melody portion of the duet.

Now that they weren't fighting, the two contrasting voices of their respective instruments combined beautifully in the classical piece. Before he knew it, Prussia found his feet almost unconsciously carrying him into the other room until he stood beside the piano. Eyes half-closed in concentration, he glanced down at Austria. Austria spared a second to meet his gaze, eyebrow raised. Prussia simply smirked. Austria's lips twitched upwards in what probably counted as a smile.

The music continued, filling the house with its joyful sound.

Neither of the two musician nations noticed Germany standing in the doorway in complete shock, having been drawn to the music. The blond nation took in the sight of the two enemies stationed calmly side by side, joining each other in the complex piece. He finally sighed and shook his head.

"I'll never understand those two…"


End file.
